Some industrial facilities operate a plurality of pumps in parallel. For example, in refining industries, tank to tank, tank to ship, and pipeline movement transfer all involve a plurality of pumps in parallel which requires some pump load share management to determine which pumps are to be running at any given time. As known in the art, pump selection is performed by grouping with respect to pump capacity and the flow demand supported.